Dark Shines
by James Lance
Summary: **COMPLETE**The Lylatian War is over. The Venomian forces are destroyed but Starwolf want vengence. They set a trap, kidnapping his beloved Fara and using her for bait. What will McCloud do?? *1st Fanfic R/R*
1. Prologue

((Ok.. this is my 1st fanfic... it's a genre is Drama/Romance))  
  
All characters owned by Nintendo*  
  
  
  
Dark Shines  
  
"Passing by you light up my darkest skies,  
  
You'll takes only seconds to draw me in,  
  
So be mine and your innocence,  
  
I will consume" - Muse  
  
The Lylatian Wars draw to a close. The victorious Starfox team return to Corneria after they extinguish the fires of the Venomian forces and kill it's mad, tyrannical leader, Andross. The Starfox team had defeated all that came before them, however they forgot to finish one last part of the job, the destruction of Starwolf. They will soon learn of their costly mistake as Wolf O'Donnald, Starwolf and the remnents of the Venomian forces head one last mission, in memory of their late leader, the annihilation of Starfox and the killing of Fox McCloud. To do this, Wolf will hit him where it is sure to get a reaction from Fox, his heart, or more precisely, his girlfriend, Fara.  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Watch your six Fox!" the reassuring sound of Falco voice blasted into Fox's headset. His trusty headset which was once his father's. for which now he wears it symbolically in memory to him.  
  
"I got ya Falco." As Fox loops his fighter round and behind the Wolfen fighter, A few well placed hits by Fox and the Wolfen fighter is flaming down to the Venom earth.  
  
"Good hit!" Peppy praised his charge. Peppy was part of the original Starfox team. After the betrayal of Pigma and the death of James, Peppy barely made it back to Corneria to tell Fox of his father's fate. He raised the pup for this moment. The vengeance for what happened all those years ago. The veteran pilot eyed up his old friend and enemy, Pigma in his sites.  
  
"Time to fry piggy!" Peppy, who was normally know to be devoid of all aggression and anger, spoke as he slowly pressed the trigger of his stick down. He unleash a hair of green lightning bolts into the Wolfen fighter, which was soon flaming heavily and also made its way down to the wasteland of Venom.  
  
"Nice work old timer, There's two more to go!" Fox praised and announced to his team. Fox fell in behind another Wolfen ship. Just as he was going to fire, the Wolfen did a U-turn and flew out of the combat area. As Fox circled the area, he noticed the other Wolfen had left too.  
  
"Huh? Where'd they go?" Fox questioned.  
  
"I don't know." Falco replied, equally puzzled.  
  
"They must have had enough." Slippy proposed in his high pitch voice, he may be the weakest of the four pilots, but had an incredible skill in mechanics. He could invent and recondition things so well, they his creations were priceless assets to have in a dogfight, even if he himself was'nt.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going alone from here!" Fox stated to the others.  
  
"Fox!!!!" Slippy shouted down the com. Fox took no notice however and plunged into the temple entrance.  
  
  
  
Smoke filled the intire combat area of which Starfox had previously been fighting around. As the remaining three Starfox pilots saw this, they began to have doubts of Fox's survival.  
  
"Oh my god! Fox!" Slippy panicked and screamed down the com, almost deafening the others. His panic was soon lifted however as a brilliant shiny arrow shaped ship came booming out of the entrance.  
  
"YES!! You did it!" cam an excited voice from Slippy.  
  
"Fox, are you ok?" Peppy asked worryingly.  
  
"I'm fine old timer." Fox replied, still looking around him.  
  
"That's Our Leader!" Falco stated, in a proud voice.  
  
"What is it Fox?" Peppy asked, seeing him studying the stars  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Fox calmly replied.  
  
The four Arwings flew on the four wingtips of the GreatFox, They had achieved there goal. They had killed Andross, Destroyed the Venomian forces and had saved the Lylat System. 


	2. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning.  
  
Wolf paced up and down in his small quarters, he could'nt get his head round that they had lost the war. Andross promised them riches and knighthood's when they captured Corneria. He promised Starwolf so much, now those promises lay broken, blooded, and lifeless, just like its author.  
  
"What the fuck are we going to do now!" Wolf shouted at himself, while his pacing grew faster, sweat pouring off him, due to stress  
  
Suddenly, Leon appeared at the threshold of the door watching. The green, reptilian, infamous for his methods of torture and controlled violence, watched Wolf pacing with a cold stare, critical stare.  
  
"Why do you bother yourself with these troubles. They mean nothing to us!", the lizard spoke with an eerie calmness.  
  
"They mean everything to us!" Wolf corrected him, his eyes still studying the engraved pattern on the metallic floor, deep in thought  
  
"Why?" asked Leon.  
  
That simple question made Wolf think for a moment.  
  
"Because." Wolf started. "Because he was a father figure to us! We have to take vengeance for what they have done." Wolf finally looked at Leon.  
  
"Ha!" Leon joked. "You're getting sentimental Wolf. Why should we care about that decrepid, deceased ape. You really think he was gonna give us anything for our loyalty anyway?!", Leon attacked his close, friend and wingman. Only Leon could talk to Wolf is this manner, if either Pigma or Andrew would dare attempt such criticism of their leader, they would have already been shouted at by now.  
  
"He would have given us something." protested Wolf, not wanting to start doubting his late leader.  
  
"Yeah, a shot in the head! That's what!" Leon knew he was winning the battle of wills, a wickid smile crept to his crooked lips.  
  
Wolf stared out the window, not wanting to let the doubts fill his mind. He solemly for a time looked at the stars and the green haziest glow of Venom, now a barren wasteland, not that it wasn't a barren wasteland anyway, but now an empty planet and Andross's tomb.  
  
"So what do you impose we do?" questioned Wolf.  
  
"You're the leader sir, that is interlay up to you." replied Leon, respecting Wolf's authority over him.  
  
"I wish to finish McCloud off. That orange fuzzball has been beating the crap out of us for god knows how long. I wish to finish the fight, once and for all!" Wolf stated to his firend.  
  
Leon's eyebrow raised, "That will not be an easy task, how many times have we told Starfox we're gonna blow them out of the sky, and how many times have we done it? We have normally been the ones running home with our tails between our legs."  
  
Wolf made a growling sound as the humiliating memories of past defeats came back to haunt the vetran pilot.  
  
"We must find a way them and destroy them!" Wolf shouted, his temper now getting shorter now.  
  
"Well.. I can tell you this much. We're need more than just four measly ships to go against Starfox. I have heard accounts that General Pepper just gave Starfox the new Arwing III to test fly. She's fast and she'd destroy our petiul Wolfen II's." Leon's voice became very sceptical, Wolf noticed this and the anger grew in him.  
  
"So.!" stated Wolf. "Didn't Andross make any of the Wolfen III's.? He promised me personally they were in production" Wolf looked to Leon for an answer.  
  
"Yeah.. About a squadron of them were made before Starfox decided to raid Macbeth. Half of these machines were destroyed when they destroyed the train there."  
  
"But there's still six of them left?"  
  
"Yes sir." Leon, once again respecting rank.  
  
"Then get them!" ordered Wolf.  
  
"Yes sir, just one more thing. If we are going on this mission, do you not think it would be too dangerous to go into Cornerian airspace. How are we going to lure Starfox out?" Leon asked.  
  
"You remember a girl called Fara, Leon." Wolf counter-asked a question.  
  
Leon looked puzzled at the question "Yes, heard of the name. She went out with McCloud a while back, correct?" "She still is." corrected Wolf.  
  
"What is your point!" Leon, not realising what Wolf was getting at.  
  
Wolf asked, an evil smile appearing on his mouth "Well, what do you think of heroic Fox would do if his little Fara went missing?" 


	3. Peace in Our Time

Chapter 2: Peace in Our Time  
  
The cork pinged from the Champaign bottle on the GreatFox and hit the ceiling with a loud thud, cheers and laughter were heard all around the table. Falco did the honours of serving everyone's glass. The glasses served by Falco included those of Fox's, Fara's, Katt's, Peppy, Bill's and of course, his own.  
  
"To Starfox!" The avian spoke at the with confidence, at the top of his voice. Everyone rose their glasses to toast the success of their victory.  
  
"Welcome home baby!" Fara told Fox before she brought her head up to his, their eyes meet and they kiss each other passionatly on the lips, to a jeering reception from the rest of the table. She had missed him for so long, He left her months ago to fight Andross, She wondered if he was ever going to come back. Now was the happiest time she had ever known in her life. There was to be peace and love after all.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet, how come you never kiss me like that in public Falco?" Katt teased him, giving him a look of mock annoyance, just so he'd give in and do the same to what happened across the table. She had always had a crush on Falco. Unlike Fara, Katt took part in the war itself. She helped Starfox come through in Zoness and helped destroy enemy missles that could have destroyed the GreatFox it's self.  
  
Now she was happy too, She was living on the GreatFox with Falco, everything was going right for them.  
  
"Ah, geez Katt, do I have to!" Falco whined. As much as he tried to resist, he could'nt.  
  
Her eyes stared right into him, he could sense her touch under the table and sight of her eyes into his, with every breath, she took more and more of his heart away from him.  
  
"Yep" Katt answered with a shy smile and pointed to her lips, Falco could tell that the same feelings were happening to her. Her stomach was doing somersults as he drew nearer to her. She still got excited like a little girl when Falco was about to kiss her, even though he had done hundreds of times before.  
  
Time almost stoped as everyone were fixed on the couple, all waiting for one of the two to make a move on the other. Falco finally gave into to his heart and kissed her deeply, to the sound of more jeers from round the table, making the usually blue face of the Avian go red with embarrassment.  
  
"Hey Pepster, pass us the Champaign bottle would ya!" Falco asked, trying to forget the events that had just happened. He tried to hide his feelings, even though everyone knew he truely was in love with the pink kitten. He had always been a lone wolf, telling himself that he needed no-one, now he felt he could'nt live without her by his side. His thoughts were confused as a consiquence.  
  
"That's not my name, here take it fly-boy" said the old Hare, of which followed by a sly smile. Knowing of Falco's hate to show emotion, and trying to torment him about it. Peppy was probably the happiest about the ending of the war though he did not show it. He was a veteran and had seen Fox's dad James killed by Andross. His ghosts could now be laid to rest. Now he could think of retirement, or better, a promotion in the army. He was sure that his taking part in Starfox would leave him in good stead with the military. But the old man of the crew, missed female company too, he hoped one day she would turn up, but he never put a bet on it, since he was now in his latter years.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm back!" the squeaky voice that could only belong to Slippy was heard as he entered the dinning quarters of the GreatFox. he entered to see Falco ending his kiss with Katt.  
  
"Whoa!" screamed Slippy, for all his intelligence, he always acted like the nieve child in romantic situations, probably due to the amount of actually affection he was given, or the lack of it. Katt giggled, at Slippy's suprised face, Falco gave Slippy a non to nice facial expression that made Slippy's smile disapate.  
  
"Where ya been?" question Fox.  
  
"Oh.. well you said you wanted me to fix your weapons platform. You've now got another ½ times the strength for you weapons, with no extra weight added." The frog grinned, proud of himself that he was at least useful to the team as a great mechanic.  
  
"You're the best Slippy!" stated a grateful Fox.  
  
"Thanks Fox" Slippy, showing a little redness in his cheeks from the comment.  
  
"Hey, You weren't here when we toasted. In that case you get you own toast." As Peppy rose his glass "To Slippy, the best mechanic a team could have."  
  
Everyone rose their glasses yet again.  
  
Slippy, eager to return the favour, "To my team mates, the best an amphibian could have!" he stated, and even let his gaze fall on Falco as he said it. Obviously trying to make apoint to his comrade.  
  
Falco and Slippy always did have a shaky relationship, mainly because of Falco's pigheadedness and his distrust in Slippy. Falco was a great pilot, and proud of it. Slippy wanted to but his pride would often be shattered by Falco. However, the war had created a stronger bond between them. The team were truly a united one.  
  
"So. what you guys wanna do tonight then?" Bill Grey, leader of Bulldog and Husky squadrons and Fox's closet friend asked in his usual polite, yet cocky manner.  
  
"How about a movie?" stated Slippy "I hear the Two Towers is excellent!"  
  
"Nah.. why don't we go Bowling!" asked Falco, trying to win the others over.  
  
"Well. why don't we ask our leader?" Peppy said and looked towards Fox.  
  
"Um." Fox pondered, wanting to find a happy medium for everyone.  
  
"How about a Night-club?" Fox asked the others.  
  
The others shrugged, then nodded.  
  
"Cool, ok then, we're clear up here then we're go. Yeah?"  
  
The others nodded and started to leave the table and head for their quarters.  
  
Peppy interupted, "You guys go get ready and leave. I'll clear up."  
  
You don't wanna come Pep? asked Fox.  
  
"Nah" was Peppy's reply. "I'm a bit too old for that kinda stuff, you kids go enjoy yourself, & I'll enjoy myself by having the place to myself." as he began to collect the dishes and glasses from the table.  
  
Peppy liked all the kids a lot, but they were a noisy from time to time and Peppy always liked the quietness when they were out that gave him time to divulge into a good book.  
  
"Ok old timer, if you insist! We wont be too late back." Said Fox.  
  
"No problem." replied Peppy.  
  
They're conversation was interrupted by a devilishly dressed Katt strolled into the room.  
  
"Aint you coming Fox?"  
  
"Yeah, be with you in a minute." replied Fox to Katt's question.  
  
Falco came from behind Katt and put his arms around and kissed her neck before looking up at Fox,  
  
"The others are outside, you coming or what?!"  
  
"Yep, give me 1 minute, I see ya later Pep." Said Fox as he ran to his quarters to quickly get dressed.  
  
The Veteran hare simply laughed at the kids as they hurried out of the door.  
  
"There you are!" spoke Fara as she put his arms around Fox.  
  
"Yep, here I am" He kissed her.  
  
Falco was growing impatient, "C'mon you guys, quite sticking your tongues down each others throats and lets move!"  
  
Both Fara and Fox giggled and had to break off their kiss. "Ok, ok, We're coming now!" said Fox. They walked towards the other, holding paws.  
  
"Sorry about Mr. Romantic here!?" Katt apologised for Falco's crudity and unsensitive comment.  
  
Falco scoffed but chose not to say anything for once. He thought it was best not to start the evening badly. Plus the fact that to get in an arguement with Katt would prove to be suicidal.  
  
All six of them started walking into the centre of the city, Fox and Fara inseparable from each other. Stopping every so often to kiss, much to Falco's dismay. 


	4. Loyalties and Defiance

Chapter 3: Loyalty and Defiance  
  
Pigma waddled into Wolf's quarters. His gigantic pink carcuss blocking the intire door as he stood at the freshold.  
  
"Hey Boss, we've received transmissions from Wing Cmmder Caiman. He said he'll be with us in the hour!", the Pig snorted out.  
  
Wolf, still studying the logistics of the operation paid no real attention to the overweight hog that stood at his door, "Good Pigma., very good."  
  
"Boss!" the pig asked, "when can we fly the new Wolfen's? I can't stand seing them just sitting in the hanger!" Pigma, trying to convince Wolf to allow him to "test fly" on of the new ships.  
  
Wolf, looked up with a glare in his eye, he obviously did not like to be side tracked from his thoughts  
  
"When I say you can fly them, I will tell you! Understood?! I see you put your trotters on those things, I'll make sure the crew have bacon tonight, got it?!"  
  
Pigma, feeling threaterned by Wolf, quickly left,  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Wolfl carefully studied the plans for the kidnapping and planed attack. Leon idly sat in a big comfy chair, his thin scaly body almost becoming lost in a chair big enough to hold even Pigma. He smoked his cigar. The smoke produced filled the small room and was irritating Wolf as he tried to think.  
  
"Why the heck do you smoke that crap! What the hell does it do for ya, apart from poisoning you and me!" Wolf glared at Leon with eyes of ice.  
  
Leon replied in his calm, cold voice, "It calms me down, I dare say you need a whole packet of them by the way you are."  
  
"Yeah. well if you'd go and smoke them somewhere else then maybe I wont get stressed and might be able to concentrate on my work with out choking to death at the same time.!" Wolf's patience was once again wearing thin. Sensing this, Leon stubbed out his cigar in the ashtray next to him.  
  
There was eerie quietness for a few minutes while Wolf finished his plans. This was even more uncomfortable for Wolf than the smoke. Leon was first to break the silence.  
  
"So.. what have you got?", wanting to know of Wolf's plans.  
  
"Well." Wolf started. "With our own ships, plus that of Caiman's wing, gives us a total of probably 40 ships. Most of Caiman's ships are old Invader II's. Needless to say they'd be dead meat to the new Arwings. So I plan to use Caiman's wing as a decoy for other Cornerian forces that attempt to help Starfox, that gives us the opportunity to dogfight Starfox, one on one."  
  
Leon listened to Wolf's plan with a sceptical face. "And what makes you think this plan will actually work and they wont beat us this time? We have gone one on one with them before and they've always won.!"  
  
"Well this time we're be ready in ambush and they will fight in our sky of choice!" replied Wolf.  
  
Leon pondered, "I suppose so! But what about the girl!" We still have to get her first!"  
  
"That is our job Leon!" Wolf again answered his wingman's questions with complete confidence. "We will have to knock her out and bring her back here, to Titania."  
  
"May I ask how? McCloud guards her like a dog!" Leon criticised, laughing at himself for the use of the word "dog", a word he felt appropriate for her.  
  
Wolf answered, "I searched her profile earlier, her father's birthday is tomorrow. She'll most probably be going to see him.. I sense an opportunity. Once we have her, we can use her as bait to lure McCloud to us."  
  
Leon, impressed with the amount of thought and preparation taken, complimented Wolf, " Not bad Wolfy!"  
  
Wolf gave Leon a icy stare for his reward. He hated nicknames.  
  
The cold atmosphere was shattered when Pigma came running into the quarters.  
  
"Can't you knock like a normal person!" Wolf shouted at the hog.  
  
"Boss, Caiman is here! He's arrived early!" Pigma said, trying to get his breath back.  
  
"He's Wing Cmmdr Caiman to you!" Wolf quickly corrected him.  
  
"Yes Boss" Pigma replied, not wanting to get in any trouble.  
  
The three of them walked down towards the docking bay. As they reached the hanger, they were greeted with the sight of thirty-four Invader II's. Their red paint coating them, shone like Solar in the artificial light. The veteran green crocodile talking to Andrew, infront of the array of ships. Both Caiman and Andrew turned to Wolf as he lead the other two members of the Starwolf team towards them, Caiman quickly saluted Wolf, Wolf doing the same but in a more casual fashion.  
  
"Wing Commander Caiman reporting as ordered sir." The crocodile spoke with great strength and perpose in his voice.  
  
"At easy Commander. This is no time for formalities." spoke Wolf idly.  
  
"As you wish sir." The crocodile replied with great speed.  
  
"How many many pilots have you with you Commander?" asked Wolf.  
  
"Thirty-four sir,"  
  
"And are they battle hardened?"  
  
"Yes sir, they have met and fought Starfox in Area 6 and Venom."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question commander!" snapped Wolf.  
  
"Yes Sir, they are battle hardened. They were Andross's elite Venomian pilots. Now they fly for you, sir, and for the cause of Andross!" Caiman turned his head to look into Wolf's eyes.  
  
Wolf looked behind Caiman at the pilots that were assembled in no particular order, most of them were lizards, but there were some crocodiles and apes as well.  
  
Wolf was sceptical of the skills of the pilots. They looked like the ordinary Venomian rookies that Andross threw in front of Starfox time and time again during the war. He looked behind him to see Leon lighting up another cigar, shaking the match to kill the flame, before returning it to the box of matches he had in his pocket.  
  
Wolf jumped onto the wing of his Wolfen III, he looked down at his subjects.. they looked young. He told the pilots to gather round him. He started his speech,  
  
"Why is it you have decided to fight with the Starwolf team?"  
  
There was a series of mumbles between the pilots, they all looked at each other and shrugged. Some of them actual not knowing why, apart from that they had been ordered by their Commander to.  
  
"You have decided to fight for the Starwolf team for the name of Andross!" Wolf dictated to the pilots.  
  
"So what shall you do with yourselves for that name? Will you run away, will you be cowards and disgrace the name of your Emperor." Wolf attacked the pilots loyalty, wanting a vocal response, he got one.  
  
There was dissertation in the crowd as Wolf spoke.  
  
"NO!!" several shouted.  
  
"Then what shall you do?  
  
Again there was mumbles and again their was no response from the crowd.  
  
"Here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna destroy Starfox!"  
  
More mumbles were heard.  
  
"We're going to destroy Starfox and replace pride for the Emperor Andross!"  
  
"YES!!" The crowd shouted. The crowd started chanting the name "Starwolf!"  
  
Wolf look down at Leon, with Andrew and Pigma right beside him. They nodded at each other. They nodded to each other. Now they knew, they could start the fight! 


	5. Depleted Souls

Chapter 4: Depleted Souls  
  
The blue glow of Corneria shined into the cockpit Of Wolf's WolfenIII, the lightes on his control panal flicking on and off like fairy lights, this automatically made him think of Christmas, which made him think back to the past. The world was peaceful, and war had yet to scar him. How he wished those days had stayed like that. As he and Leon flew side by side, neither of them could be dismayed of the beauty of the planet, once so hated by themselves and all Venomian forces. Wolf could not help but feel guilty that they had wished so much to destroy this place, it was wonderful, a far cry from the barren deserts of Titania, or the wasteland of Venom.  
  
As the Wolfen ships flew over the northern polar cap, the greens turned to whites and Solar's waves reflected off the snow, making it twinkle. Wolf's peaceful thoughts were soon lost as Leon announced over the intercom,  
  
"Wolf, how long do you wish to stay in orbit, we are over the polar cap, they wont detect our entry here, Shall we descend into the Cornerian atmosphere?"  
  
"Huh?" Wolf, still in thought, "em'.. Yes Leon. Descending now."  
  
The two fighters descended into the atmosphere, flying through the clouds. The sights were beautiful, however Wolf couldn't enjoy the spectacle since he was too busy checking the meter for he heat-shield gauge. Over time this shield gauge slowly fell as the resistance of entry began to dissipate. The fighters eventually made it down from altitude 5 miles to altitude 300ft. As both fighters levelled up from their long descent, Leon once again opened a com to his wingman,  
  
"You still with me over there?" Leon asked in a cocky manner, knowing Wolf wouldn't say "no" , even if there was something major wrong.  
  
"No. I'm dead!?" Wolf answered back the cocky remark.  
  
"Baring 2-4-0" Wolf shouted over the co-ordinates.  
  
Leon decided no to answer back but simply watched wolf pull ahead of him and bank his fighter right, Leon quickly did the same, always hugging the ground so not to be detected by radar systems.  
  
As Corneria City came into view, it's bright lights shining the dark, star filled sky, Wolf noticed a open plain, near to the city. He opened a link to Leon.  
  
"Leon, 2 o'clock low, a open plain, we're land here. The rest of the journey, we'll have to use our legs."  
  
Leon, fed up of criticising and not getting anything from it, simply replied,  
  
"Yes Wolf."  
  
The two aircraft landed, their landing burners creating considerable noise, Leon now realised why landing closer to the city was unwise. Both their cockpit canopies opened, and both the wolf and lizard jumped out, Wolf drew out his laser and surveyed the land and dark horizon while Leon got out the necessary equipment needed for their task.  
  
"The cover of darkness should prevent our presence here." Leon stated, trying to knock off Wolf's edginess.  
  
"Yes, it should do" Wolf, answering, not even looking at his wingman in fear of not keeping watch of the surroundings.  
  
Leon came up, towards Wolf, With his backpack on, holding Wolf's one in his hand. He quickly throws it to Wolf, who catches it in his chest.  
  
"You ready sir?"  
  
"Yep, lets get this done with and get back." Wolf, obviously anxious not to hang around too much.  
  
The two walked towards the outskirts of the city, all the while trying to keep away from the main areas where they would be recognised, Starwolf were just as famous as Starfox, however, not for the right reasons.  
  
As they reached the outskirts, Leon asked to be told the entire plan, Wolf agreed and dictated the entire plan to him from memory, Leon listened and asked questions.  
  
"How exactly are we going to get this vixen back to the ships.?" Leon questioned.  
  
Wolf answered, quickly and methodically, "There are underground contacts I know who live in Corneria City. I managed to contact one of them and get them to meet us in his vehicle at 1am. He'll take us and her back to where our ships, their we can escape back."  
  
Leon was impressed, but simply said one word, "Good."  
  
They reached the night-club that Fox and friends were at. Insiders had stated that this was McCloud's favourite club, he knew the owners and always thought that it was on of the better clubs, you wouldn't catch him in other, sleazy bars and clubs.  
  
As both Wolf and Leon walked up to the club doors, they dived into a nearby bush. There was no way in hell they would get in to the club, their faces would be too well known. They figured they'd wait till McCloud and friends planned to leave, they would then track them and look for an opportunity to snatch Fara.  
  
"This is illogical Wolf, why must we hide like this?" Leon complained, he didn't like the thought of hiding in a hedge, waiting for something that might never happen.  
  
"Shut up or people will hear us!" Wolf whispered as two other animals, a male dog and a female kestrel walked by, in front of the hedge.  
  
Meanwhile, the gang were all enjoying themselves. Fox was dancing with Fara, as was Katt with a reluctant Falco. Slippy was talking to some people about mechanics, while Bill was showing his best flirting skills to some vixens and felines at the bar.  
  
At the end of the song, Fara told Fox she had to go to the bathroom, Fox kissed her one more time, under the shimmering and moving lights of the club, before leaving her to go over to Falco and Katty who were still dancing away. Fara actual didn't go the way of the bathrooms, but instead the way to the entrance door. She did'nt need to powder her nose, what she did need though was a cigarette. This was one of only a few things that fox didn't know about Fara. He hated smokers so she kept this secret to herself. She walked outside and round the corner, she opened her bag and brought out a packet of cigarettes. She popped it in her mouth, grabbed her lighter and lit its end. She took her first drag, she sighed as the nicotine craving was relieved. Yet she couldn't help but think the guilty feeling of having to hide this secret from her lover.  
  
She went to leave and return back to the club, as she did a black figure jumped out of her, startling her somewhat. He came into the streetlight. She gasped,  
  
"Starwo.."  
  
A cloth covered her face. Muffled screams could be heard but soon the screams stopped and she collapsed lifeless on the floor. Her golden pendant that Fox gave her lie on the floor next to her body.  
  
"Good work Leon." Stated wolf, while looking at the vixen on the floor.  
  
A car pulled u[p next to where Leon was standing. The ape wound down the window.  
  
"Starwolf?" the ape spoke in a dark husky voice.  
  
"Yes, now get us the hell out of here!", Wolf demanded, holding the vixen in his arms. 


	6. Shattered Hearts

Chapter 5: Shattered Hearts  
  
Twenty minutes had pasted in the night club, And while Fox was still enjoying himself, dancing with Katt and Falco, who was juggling his actions, trying to look cool, while keeping his sweetheart happy. Fox grew ever more nervous by the second for his Fara. He was always nervous when it was something to do with Fara, especially in situations where she disappears. His heart rate quickened, and it wasn't just because of his dancing. He was convinced there was a enigma behind her sky blue eyes. Something that, just like Falco thoughts of Katt, was slowly taking his heart away from him.  
  
Another 5 minutes had gone by, now Fox was really getting nervous and anxious. His mind tormented him with bad thoughts of what might have happened to Fara. The strain was becoming evident on his face, something that Falco picked up on.  
  
"Fox, are you ok man?" Falco questioned.  
  
The three stopped dancing.  
  
"No.. I'm worried. Where's Fara."  
  
Both Katt and Falco both shrugged.  
  
"I don't know Fox, sorry." Katt said solemnly.  
  
"Katt, she said she'd gone to the bathroom, can you go and check for me please?" Fox begged her.  
  
"Sure hon." Katt smiled before going to check.  
  
Both Fox and Falco thought they'd best go to find the others, maybe they might know her whereabouts. They went to the bar, in order to find Bill. They found him all right, with two vixens under each arm.  
  
"Hey Bill, can we disturb you from your work a minute" Falco joked.  
  
"Sure guys" said Bill, a big smile on his face.  
  
"Have you seen Fara at all?" Fox spluttered out.  
  
"Sorry guys, I cant say I have. How long has she been gone?  
  
"Nearly half and hour, she said she was going to the bathroom, she never came back." said Fox, his voice almost failing him.  
  
Katt raced over to where they were situated.  
  
"Fox, she's not in the bathrooms, sorry" Katt apologised.  
  
"Don't worry Fox, she's a big girl, she can look after herself. Maybe she's gone out side for some air or something." Bill reassured his old friend.  
  
At the sound of that, Fox raced out of the door and onto the street.  
  
The others quickly followed him.  
  
"I shall return later ladies" Bill announced, while giving them a flirtatious smile, before following the others.  
  
Fox ran outside, his fur stood up as it left the warm, heated air of the night-club and into the cold, breezy air of outside. As he looked, he saw Slippy standing right next to him.  
  
"Heya Fox." The amphibian said in his squeaky little voice. Fox automatically grabbed him by the arms and looked into his face.  
  
"Have you seen Her!" Fox demanded an answer from the frog.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Fox, who are you looking for?" Slippy asked.  
  
"Fara!" Fox shouted in frustration  
  
"I'm sorry Fox, I haven't seen her anywhere." Slippy answered nervously, he was obviously very frightened at Fox's attitude.  
  
The others came out of the club to see a apologetic Slippy and a panic stricken Fox. Katt spoke up with some brightness in her voice.  
  
"Fox, do you want me to ring Peppy and find out whether she has gone home or not?" Katt suggested.  
  
"Yes. Yes please!" Fox answered, pacing up and down outside the night-club. He wondered to himself where she would have gone, and why? Was he not paying enough attention to her, and this was his punishment?  
  
"No!" Fox talked to himself. He knew there was no way Fara would do such a thing. She knew he was madly in love with her. He would crave her touch and tender kiss. She was his queen, everything that he could do, he would do for her. He couldn't live without her, and this had shown itself to himself and everyone else who knew him. He heart ached to know where she was.  
  
As Fox paced up and down the pavement, the other still talking amongst themselves where she might have gone, Fox saw something shine and glisten in the middle of the pavement, he quickly walked over to it and fell to his knees, as he gently picked up the golden pendant. It had two wings on it, with a cut blue crystal in it. He recognised it instantly. He heard his own heart break. He clenched his fist held it to his face, before letting out heart-wrenching sob. The other rushed over to Fox, in his sorrow.  
  
"Fox, what's wrong?" Falco went over to his friend.  
  
Fox simply said nothing, and opened his paw up to show Fara's pendant.  
  
"Oh no.!" Bill whispered to himself.  
  
"Fara, where are you!" Fox cried, his tears falling down his furry cheeks.  
  
Bill, Falco and Slippy comforted their leader and friend, Katt came rushing over, giving Fox a reassuring hug.  
  
"Fox, I've talked to Peppy, she's not there, but he told us to get back quickly. He tried to tell me what but my battery died on me." Katt looked into Fox's eyes, they looked lacklustre and lifeless. She felt that anymore bad news would kill him.  
  
"Gad Damm Battery!" She joked, trying to force a smile from the vulpine, she was rewarded with a small one, it wasn't a lot but it was something.  
  
"Ok, let's get back there now!" Falco stated, not wanting to wait around anymore. He ran over and waved down a taxi, and Falco gave the driver directions to the ship park, where their Arwings were waiting to transport them back to the GreatFox.  
  
As the Arwings and the Cats-Paw arrived at the docking bay, they were greeted by an anxious and desperate Peppy. He saw Fox climb out of his Arwing, completely dejected. The look of Fox made Peppy want to cry too. He'd never seen him like this since when he was a pup, when Peppy had the unpleasant job of informing Fox of his father's fate, all those years ago.  
  
"Peppy!" Falco shouted. "What's happened?" he asked impatiently. Falco's cocky, 'I don't give a @#%$' attitude had disapeared. This was a serious Falco who wanted to do anything to save his friend from misery and heartbreak.  
  
"I cant discribe what's happened. We got a transmission. You better come see for yourself." Peppy answered back, in a non-too certain manner.  
  
The other followed the veteran hare to the bridge. Fox was at the back of this line, completely depressed and mentally and emotionally shattered.  
  
They all reached the Bridge and stood around the hologram imager, impatiently waiting for Peppy to play back the tape.  
  
"Ok.. here it is. I really don't know what to do!" Peppy stated as he played the tape.  
  
The hologram came up, a picture of Fara was shown, chained to the ceiling, her body hanging lifeless.  
  
Fox was stupefied by what he saw and pure terror grew in his eyes. "FARA!!!!!" He cried.  
  
Falco held his shoulders "Whoa, calm down." Falco spoke softly, so not to scare him.  
  
A laugh was heard from the hologram. The camera swerved round to show a dark wolf, with an eye patch over his left eye.  
  
"STARWOLF!" The entire team shouted, almost in unison.  
  
"Hello Fox McCloud. I think I might have something of worth to you. Now you know what it's like to lose something of worth to you. Come meet me in Titania. Don't pack a lot, you wont be needing a lot of baggage when I'm done with you." Wolf stated in his cold, clear voice.  
  
The hologram flicked off to nothing. Peppy stopped the tape.  
  
"Oh my God!" Uttered Katt.  
  
"We've gotta stop them guys!" Bill protested.  
  
They all looked at Fox. he said nothing. He just stood there, transfixed at the hologram screen. Falco could sense the anger began to bubble in Fox's body. His eyes fixed, before turning his head sharply at the others.  
  
"Lets Go!" 


	7. For Whom We Fight

Chapter 6: For Whom We Fight  
  
The darkened room that was her cell dissipated to a brilliant white light, Fara screwed her eyes up as her eyes tried to adjust to the change of light. She was shackled to her cell, unable to move or get away from her prison. A small figure was silhouetted in the entranceway of her cell. She could not make out the figure or even try too. The sedative had not fully worn off and she was still drowsy. In her half conscious mind, she hoped it was all a dream. She hoped she would wake up to be embraced by her sweet Fox. She hoped he would tell her everything was going to be all right and that he loved her forever. Her dreams would soon be shattered when a voice spoke to her and held her jaw up.  
  
"Good morning beautiful" Leon spoke in his quiet and dominate voice.  
  
"uhhhhh.." Fara replied, too weak to talk.  
  
"huh? What cheek! You still sleepy? Let's see if I can remedy that." Leon stated before quickly slapping the vixen across the face.  
  
Fara whined as a sharp stinging pain was felt on the right side of her muzzle. She again lay lifeless in front of Leon.  
  
"hmm. looks like we need some extra waking." Leon joked, sickly. The lizard reached in his bag of nasties and pulled out a small pistol like gun. He placed it on Fara's left arm.  
  
"Here.. lets see what this does?" He mocked, and pressed down on the small button. A shot of electricity entered the vixen's body. The pain was unbelievable and she screamed in pain.  
  
"Ah.. that's better. Good morning sweetheart." Leon again replied.  
  
"Leon.!!" Fara shouted.  
  
"Very observant my dear." Leon calmly replied.  
  
"I'll never talk!!" Fara protested.  
  
Leon laughed, "Oh, who said anything about me wanting information my dear?"  
  
Fara was stumped by his answer. She wondered what Leon wanted with her.  
  
"Then what do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing from you, I already have everything I need by you being right here?"  
  
"So what's your aim?" Fara continued questioning her interrogator.  
  
"My, we do like to ask a lot of questions don't we?" Leon said as he gave her a longer does of electricity into her body. A tortured scream escaped her body as the current flowed through her body.  
  
When the current stopped, she hung quietly by her shackles, half-conscious again. Leon stood back from her before picking up his bag,  
  
"Well, look at the bright side my dear, you'll get to witness the death of your darling Fox when we shoot him out of the sky when he comes to rescue his damsel." Leon laughed before quietly leaving the cell, he metallic door shut with a sharp bang.  
  
Leon's words stuck absolute terror in to the heart of Fara, She could take physical torture, but the thought of her baby foxy being killed or tortured made her heart explode and her body become cold and numb. She knew he would come to try and save her, and she knew Starwolf were counting on that. A tear swelled up in her eye and fell slowly down her cheek. She begged under her breath,  
  
"Please Fox, don't come, don't come, save yourself!" The teardrop turned into many and she wept suspended by her chains.  
  
  
  
"We must get to Titania now!" Fox shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
"But Fox, it'll be a trap for sure." Peppy said, trying to quieten down the angry and upset orange vulpine.  
  
"I don't care! If anything happened to her, I'd be dead anyway, one way or another." Fox protested.  
  
"I'm going to inform the other green wings to meet at Sector X, something tells me there's gonna be more than just Starwolf to contend with." Bill stated before walking over to the Stella communications phone and contacting his comrades.  
  
Both Katt and Falco stood, watching all of what was happening in complete shock. Falco grabbed Katt's pink paw with his feathery hand and squeezed it tight. Katt looked up to Falco and they both stood, looking at each other eyes and into each other's hearts, both of these showed worried faces. They both secretly promised themselves they would never let themselves be separated from one another. Their eye contact broke as they looked at a more and more agitated and worried Fox.  
  
"When do you want to leave?" Falco asked quietly.  
  
Fox turned his head quickly and stared at Falco with eyes that intimidated him, "Now, Falco, Now!"  
  
The tension was broke when Slippy came running onto the bridge, "Fox, I've fitted drop tanks to the Arwings and the Cat's Paw. Plus I have given each ship extra 15 fuel cells. That'll make sure you'll be able to get there and back."  
  
Fox turned quickly to Slippy, "Thanks Slip. But get your jump suit on, we're leaving now."  
  
"Yes Fox." Slippy said before running back out from the bridge to his quarters.  
  
Falco and Katt both left the bridge to make their way to their quarters. Katt spoke as they left, "Fox hon, we're just gonna get ready. We'll meet you in the hanger in 10."  
  
"Ok." Fox simply answered, staring at the floor in thought, not even looking up to the pink feline.  
  
With only Peppy, Bill and himself on the bridge now, it quietened a great deal. Peppy was busy looking into last minute logistics. The only noise was the chatter of Bill on the phone. Fox thought of Fara. He thought of the times that they had spent together, The happy times, and the sad times. When they had both laughed and cried in each other's company. He felt a coldness descend on his heart when he wonder what was happening to her. He tried to block the ideas from his head but they wouldn't leave him. He felt a tear swell up in his eye. He quickly wiped it away. He couldn't cry, not now. He was the leader. He must stay focused and strong in the task he was about to undertake. But the feelings haunted him and he knew they would continue to pull and push at his heart until she was safely locked in his arms. Bill disrupted his thoughts,  
  
"Fox? Fox are you ok?" Bill questioned, looking at the miserable face of his friend. It made Bill want to cry just looking at how he was.  
  
"I'm fine. What is it Bill?" Fox replied in a dull voice.  
  
Bill wasn't at all happy at Fox's voice or body language but thought it was best not to dwell on it, "I've contacted Bulldog and Husky squadrons. They will rendezvous with us at Section X. They will provide needed support."  
  
"Thanks Bill, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes." Fox praised his long term friend and put a paw on his shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later. All members of the Starfox team were in the hangers next to their ships. Falco and Katt were still inseparable from each other's touch. Slippy was doing some last minute tinkering. While both Peppy and Bill waited impatiently for Fox. The doors to the hanger opened and Fox walked in to the hanger, wearing his usual green and white jump suit. Everyone focused on the orange vulpine. The stress on his face was apparent for all to see. Peppy was first to speak to Fox,  
  
"Fox, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine old timer." Fox replied coolly.  
  
"Good. There might be some light resistance as we transit to Titania, but nothing substantial." Peppy warned.  
  
Fox laughed, " I couldn't care if an entire Venomian task force was in the way!" he said spitefully.  
  
Peppy stayed quiet after that remark. The others came round to Fox.  
  
"Ok, are we all ready?" Fox asked. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok then, lets go guys." Fox ordered.  
  
Again, they all nodded before walking towards their separate ships. Falco and Katt gave each other one final kiss before separating. Fox saw this and immediately cursed himself for looking. He jumped into his Arwing. In his cockpit was a small picture of Fara, jammed under the speed gauge. He looked at it and again felt his emotions getting the better of him. He quickly tried to dissipate them from his mind, cursing himself for allowing himself to be side-tracked from the task. He kissed two of his fingers before placing them on the picture.  
  
"I'm coming hon. Hold on, please hold on." Fox begged under his own breath.  
  
He placed on his father's old headset and communicated with the others.  
  
"All Aircraft Report in!" Fox ordered over the com.  
  
"This is Peppy, all systems go."  
  
"Falco here, I'm fine!"  
  
"Slippy here, I'm ok."  
  
"Bill, signing in."  
  
"Katt here, Ready when you are hon."  
  
All the ships signed in, now Fox was ready to start his rescue mission.  
  
"Ok guys, lets rock and roll!"  
  
Fox's Arwing growled into life, and his ship shot out of the hanger towards the stars, he was quickly followed as one by one the four Arings, the green wing and the pink Invader II flew out of the GreatFox. As they joined formation, Fox let the autopilot take over while his mind kept up it's persistent torture on himself. Fox mumbled to himself,  
  
"Hold on baby, Just hold on!" 


	8. In Harm's Way

Chapter 7: In Harm's Way  
Stars flickered and flashed in the brilliant, endless horizon of the Lylat System. All the stars did their best to attract the attention of Fox, but he was within himself, still searching for his wounded soul as his Arwing fighter flew effortlessly through the stars. His eyes focused on his flight stick as the autopilot moved it from one axis to another, He sat in his seat, his fathers old but still trusty communicator on his head, just watching the magical movements and flickering of the controls in his cockpit. His body ceased to move while his head and heart recap over what had happened over the last few hours. The shock of what had happened slowly began to wear off and as the flight to the rendezvous point grew nearer, his sorrow grew to anger, hatred of Starwolf. His eyes slited as he focused his hate towards a picture of Wolf hurting his beloved Fara, as a mental picture developed in his head.  
  
His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the voices of Falco and Katt checking if each other was ok, adding the usual soppy small talk. This seemed to infuriate the orange vulpine, which without warning shouted at the couple.  
  
"Hey! Do you guys ever shut up!!" Fox shouted down the comm. He got no response until Katt finally spoke up,  
  
"Sorry hon." The pink cat replied in a sombre mood, knowing the stress Fox was under.  
  
"It's ok." Fox replied in a equally sombre atmosphere.  
  
There was more silence over to comm as all flight members decided not to distract Fox from the task in hand.  
  
Finally, A unusually quiet Bill spoke over the comm, "Ok guys, were approaching Sector X, this is the rendezvous point with my squadrons."  
  
"Ok, Bill. Thanks again for you and your squadrons help." Fox thanked him.  
  
"Anything for you buddy, it's the least I could do." Bill said.  
  
Slippy blurted over the comm in his high squeaky voice. "Guys, I have a sensor pickup of about 20+ fighters incoming from the left. Distance, 1 light mile."  
  
"These are my guys, impeccable timing as always." Bill smiled to himself, happy to that at least something was going right in this day of utter chaos and heartbreak. He sent out a transmission to his squadron, "EchoDelta 15 Dog and Husky squadrons, this is Echo leader 1, do you copy? Over."  
  
"This is Echo2 Dog and Husky. Nice to see you Commander!" a voice spoke over the comm.  
  
"Not as happy as I am to see you Will." Bill welcomed his second in command.  
  
"We got visual" Falco announced.  
  
The Green Wings came into view and flew over the top Fox and the others. Their pure white skins shone like lightning as Solar's rays hit each individual ship, making each ship glisten like silver, complimented by the small green patches on the tips of the wings. To Fox and the others, they're arrival provided much needed support and Fox caught himself making a smile as the Green Wings flew over him. He automatically condemned himself for doing so. He couldn't be happy until Fara was safely locked in his arms, and he knew he had to reach her quickly. The haunting thoughts of what her fate might be tore at him again and again, he felt tears drop on his muzzle as the heartache returned.  
  
The now cluster of ships flew together as Titania came into view. It's blood coloured clouds crowd by a sphere of rings was an ore inspiring site, the last time they were here, they were on another rescue mission, that time it was Slippy and they were at war with Venom. This time it's Fara who needs rescuing and this time it was Starwolf they were at war with, or rather, Fox was at war with.  
  
It was eerie, everyone was so quiet, all Fox could here in his cockpit was the constant drone of his engines and the occasional bleeping as the autopilot flew Fox to the giant red planet.  
  
The quietness was soon shattered, "Bandits, 2 o'clock high! My god there's loads of em!" A green wing pilot announced.  
  
" To all Pilots, break formation and prepare to engage!" Bill automatically shouted over the comm, beating Fox to it.  
  
The Green Wings broke up and flew in every possiable direction as the first wing of four Venomian fighters slammed into formation. The comm was now a orgy of voices as Bill's squadrons fought.  
  
"Ok, Lets go a give Bill a hand!" said Fox, which for the first time he spoke in a upbeat way.  
  
"We got you Fox!" Peppy answered  
  
The Arwings and CatsPaw broke off and U-turned to plunge themselves into the ensuring dogfight.  
  
The interstellar dogfight continued the shine of the stars now dulled by the neon reds, greens and blues of the lasers.  
  
"Fox, on your tail buddy!" Bill announced.  
  
Fox did an evasive manoeuvre and corkscrewed his Arwing until the pursuing Venomian Invader flew past him. As the rear end of the Invader ship came into view, he pulled the trigger down on his flight stick, the electronic sight scanned and then locked on the fighter. Fox released the trigger and the charged laser made it's way to the doomed enemy fighter. As it hit the enemy ship exploded. Fox had to pull sharply on the stick to evade the dabrey.  
  
"That's one down." he whispered to himself.  
  
He quickly lined up his next victim, another Invader on the tail of a Green Wing.  
  
"ah,ah,ah. oh no we don't!" He mocked as he pressed his trigger to unleash a volley of blue lasers into the red painted fighter, a few hits and the plane began smoking and dived down before exploding. The Green Wing U- turned and thanked Fox by doing a Barrel roll.  
  
"Somebody get him off me!" Slippy screamed over the comm.  
  
Fox felt a quick smile reach his face as he banked hard towards his teammate and friend.  
  
"Ok, hold on Slip." Fox said down the comm as he positioned himself above Slippy and the two persuring Invaders ships. Fox banked into a dive and sent some of his lightning bolts into the enemy fighter, one bolt went into the cockpit of one of the ships, killing it's pilot instantly. The enemy ship jerked violently and crashed into the other ship, both ships exploded into fireballs.  
  
"Whoo. thanks Fox, I thought they had me!" Slippy thanked his best friend.  
  
All of a sudden, a red laser hit Fox's wing and his plan rocked, he looked up through the Plexiglas to see an Invader ship, but this one was different, it was green and had shark jaws at the front of the ship. Fox thought he'd seen a ship like it before but he could'nt remember where, suddenly someone else jogged his memory for him.  
  
"Ah. the famous Fox McCloud. You destroyed my fighter group in Area 6 but now it's payback time!" A voice came over the Comm. Know he knew the voice.  
  
"Caimen!" Fox shouted.  
  
"Observant Mr. McCloud, But now I'm afraid, you're gonna know what it feels like to have your ship blow up from under you!" Caimen laughed as he spoke. He positioned his fighter behind Fox's Arwing.  
  
The shark jaws began to regurgitate green laser shots, Fox saw these green tracers fly past his cockpit. He barrel rolled as the laser reflected off his silver fighter. He made a loop, hoping to get behind Caimen, to his disappointment, Caimen followed his loop and stayed right behind him. Terror gripped Fox as a warning bleep went off in his cockpit to say that Caimen had locked a charged laser on him. Fox made a steep vertical dive to evade the seeking laser missile. He just did enough and the laser exploded harmlessly.  
  
"Hey Fox, I could use some help here." Falco announced over the comm.  
  
"I'm a bit tired up at the minute Falco." Fox answered back.  
  
A green tracer flew dangerously close to Fox's canopy, "Geez! Can anyone help Falco out?" Fox asked over the comm to aid his friend.  
  
"There on me, I'm getting careless" Peppy announced, obvious showing he was in no position to help.  
  
"I cant! I just cant!" Slippy screamed over the comm.  
  
"Hold On Falco. Please! I got one on my tail!" Katt pleaded.  
  
All of the Starfox team was busy trying to keep themselves alive. Bill's squadrons were suffering casualties and were unable to help. Fox tried to think of what to do while evading Caimen's shots. Then, it hit him what to do.  
  
"Hey Falco, fancy playing some Chicken with these bastards?" Fox asked.  
  
"Why not?!" Falco replied in his cocky voice.  
  
"Ok.. here we go!" Fox opened his throttle to full power and flew along in a straight line. Falco did the same. The distance between the two Arwings began to shorten.  
  
"Ok.. which way we're going, left or right?" Falco asked  
  
"Left. no, no. right.. no.. left!" Fox dabbled.  
  
The distance closed faster and faster, the enemy ships still shooting at their presumed prey.  
  
"Ah, that's it.. stay still and die McCloud." Caimen gestured as he squezzed the trigger. Yet more tracers flew around Fox's fighter.  
  
"Fox!! Left or Right??!!!!" Falco screamed down the Comm as they were just yards away.  
  
"LEFT!" The two fighters split left of each other, missing collision by inches.  
  
"Goodbye McCloud!" Caimen said. The two Arwings split and three other Venomians head straight towards Caimen, "What!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
The ships collide and immediately explode.  
  
"Yeah!" Falco shouted  
  
"Good work Falco" Fox complimented his wingman.  
  
"Hey, they're breaking off!" Bill interrupted over the comm.  
  
Cheers and jubilation were heard down the comm as the remaining Venomian ships disengaged and scattered. The Arwings and the CatsPaw regrouped, as did the Bill's Squadrons.  
  
"All Aircraft report!" Fox ordered.  
  
"This is Peppy, I've taken a few hits but I'm ok."  
  
"Ah.. your getting better Fox!" Falco reported in his cocky manner.  
  
"Slippy here, I'm ok."  
  
"Katt here, I'm fine, are you ok hon?" She questioned.  
  
Fox sighed, "I'm gonna be just fine."  
  
Bill interrupted again, "Fox, my squadrons have suffered casualties, I've ordered them back to Fortuna where they can recover, but I'm gonna stay with you buddy. We gotta go get Fara."  
  
"Ok Bill, thanks again." Fox thanked his old friend.  
  
"Hey, anytime dude." Bill answered back.  
  
"Ok, lets go get Fara.!" Fox ordered as he opened the throttle again and sped toward Titania, the others following him towards the great red planet. 


	9. The Red Baron

Chapter 8: The Red Baron  
The six ships descended into the thick, blooded clouds of Titania. For the first time for many hours, his thoughts of Fara were locked away in himself, as he closely monitored his heat shield gauge. It was holding at 70%. His thoughts were again disrupted though, as he checked all his instruments on his panel, he noticed the small picture of Fara, tattered and frail, jammed in behind the fuel gauge. It was a picture of her, on her 18th birthday, the huge smile she had in the picture as she blew out her candles, almost made Fox weep.  
  
"I'm coming babe, hold on." He whispered to himself, not trusting his voice for fear of crying. Unknown to him, he didn't realise the comm was still on, the others heard everything he'd been saying to himself, the others felt so much guilt and pity for Fox, Katt, even cried a tear for him. She knew how much he loved his vixen, and she knows what it's like to be parted from the one you love.  
  
"Fox, are you ok?" Peppy's calming voice broke the silence. Fox cleared his throat before speaking, wanting to make sure he didn't sound upset,  
  
"I'm fine old timer." Fox replied, "We're now exiting the atmosphere, expect close contact with enemy fighters, heads up everyone."  
  
"We hear you Fox. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine!" Falco said over the comm. Fox decided not to reply.  
  
The six ships dived out of the atmosphere and down towards the surface of the planet. The planet was desolate, dry as a bone. Fox couldn't believe how anyone could live hear on this desert world where Solar's orange rays of light were turned crimson by the red sulphuric atmosphere. But then, Venom was a worse place than this, that planet was no more than a toxic waste dump. All he knew, is this is where Starwolf is, and where Starwolf is, is his beloved Fara.  
  
"There are some kind of satellite dishes ahead?" Slippy croaked out to the others.  
  
"They must be sensors or early warning systems. Break formation and spread out. Lets take em all out!" Fox ordered.  
  
The ships broke and designated a dish to them selves. A series of blue and green lasers from the separate ships quickly destroyed a number of installations. However one was hidden from view behind a rock, Falco flew right past it, without noticing till it was to late.  
  
"Shit!!" Falco cursed.  
  
"Ok, never mind now. They know we're here, lets quickly find their base." Fox stated to the others as the ships raced off over the arid desert.  
  
A few dim lights and the flashing buttons on the board only lighted the dark control room. Pigma's gigantic carcass sat at the control panel, which had now developed into something looking like a mess hall, it was an amass of half eaten sandwiches and other foods of which the hog had been stuffing himself for the duration of his watch. Wolf entered the room, startling Pigma and making him spill his drink on the panel.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you!!" Wolf snapped at him.  
  
"What boss?" Pigma replied in his sniffle, low voice.  
  
"Not to eat in the control room!!" Wolf replied angrily, "If you break the control panel, it's coming out of your pay!"  
  
"But I ain't done nothing boss?" the hog replied, getting skittish now at Wolf's tone of voice.  
  
"..yet!" Wolf finished the sentence. "Anything to report? Have we heard anything from Caimen?" Wolf asked, getting on about what he was supposed to be.  
  
"Not yet boss, we lost contact with Caimen an hour ago." Pigma stated.  
  
"Anything on the sensors?" Wolf asked, frustration building in his voice.  
  
"Not yet boss. Maybe he don't care about her and will just leave her?" Pigma questioned.  
  
"Oh no.. he'll come for her. This is Fox McCloud, the hero of Lylat, he won't let me keep his precious Fara."  
  
Wolf's statement was ended by a sudden alarm going off in the room. Pigma pressed a few buttons and a alert status came up on the screen.  
  
"Boss..one of the satellites has picked up an Arwing fighter!"  
  
An evil smile adorned Wolf's muzzle, "Here he is. Pigma, I want you to get some of those god damm lizards around this place to spray my Wolfen red."  
  
"But why Boss?" Pigma asked.  
  
"Because I said so! Go and do it or stay grounded during the fight!" Wolf's tyrannical voice snapped at the hog again.  
  
"Ok boss. I'm on it." Pigma quickly said before waddling out of the control room, and towards the hanger.  
  
Wolf looks at the huge screen as Pigma exits, "You're mine McCloud, mine!" Wolf dictated the words to himself. He calms himself down before deciding to head towards the brig where Leon is 'entertaining' Fara.  
  
As he makes his way towards the brig, Wolf focuses his mind on the upcoming battle and what he believes is his destiny to beat Starfox. As he enters the brig, he hears the tortured screams of Fara. Obviously, Leon is having his fun with her. He reaches Fara's cell. Her normally rich orange fur is tinted red by her blood. Her eyes lackluster and devoid of happiness, she has many cuts abruses over her body. Along with these, wires connect many white pads over her body. Wolf knew exactly what they were going to do with her.  
  
"Lets see, I wonder what this does?" Leon teased as he pressed the switch, as the electricity flowed through her body to the sound of an ear-piercing scream from the vixen. For a few seconds, Wolf felt remorse and pity for Fara, Wolf was not one who enjoyed the sight of torture, no matter whom.  
  
"Leon!" Wolf shouted. Leon turned round startled that Wolf was behind him.  
  
"Can't you knock like everyone else?" Leon asked cockily.  
  
"I did, you can't hear me however over your joyful playing!" Wolf answered back in a stern manner.  
  
"Well, what is it you want?" Leon asked, impatient to carry on.  
  
"Sensors picked up a Arwing, so our little orange vulpine will be with us soon." Wolf replied with a smile on his face.  
  
Leon read Wolf's body language and beamed a equally evil smile back. He turns to Fara, "You hear that hon? Your little foxy has come to save you." Leon laughed wickedly.  
  
Fara was fighting to stay conscious, she told herself that Leon was lying, that it was a trick, but deep down, in her tortured bleeding heart, she knew it was probably true. She knew how much Fox loved her, and now that power of attraction and devotion that she had loved him for, was now working against them both and into Starwolf's hands. She let herself cry inside, but not outside, that would just play to Leon advantage to torture her more if she began to break.  
  
She whispered, "Don't come Fox, please, don't come."  
  
Luckily for Fara, Wolf and Leon were too wrapped up in their conversation to hear her.  
  
"I suggest we go ready ourselves for combat." Leon suggested.  
  
"Yes, I've ordered Pigma to paint my ship red." Wolf told his friend.  
  
"May I ask why you want your Wolfen red?" Leon asked, sceptically.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later." Wolf answered.  
  
At that Leon packed his toys up and picked up his bag to leave for his quarters, he turned to Fara for one last time.  
  
"I have to love and leave you now my dear. I will return however, after I kill your precious little McCloud." He teased as he kissed her forehead. Fara was too weak to respond, but she noticed the cold, scaly kiss off Leon that made her blood run cold.  
  
Twenty minutes passed until the pilots of Starwolf congregated in the hanger.  
  
"Ok, are we ready?" Wolf asked as he strolled into the hanger in his black leather flight suit.  
  
"Yes" was the small cold remark of Leon, obviously impatient to get airborne.  
  
Pigma butted in, "Boss, your Wolfen has been painted red as requested, can we go fight now?" he whined.  
  
"In a minute! So shut up!" Wolf's tyrannical voice shouted down Pigma's protests.  
  
"I'm here Wolf, but why the hell do you want your ship red?" Andrew spoke as he sat on top of a fuel drum.  
  
"Because it was the colour of leadership and victory. Also, could you think of a better colour to have on this planet? Your perfectly camouflaged. It'll also act as a taster to Fox what colour he's gonna see a lot of when I shoot him down into the desert!" Wolf stated, with an evil grin adorning his face, "Happy? Ok, lets go!" Wolf ordered, as the others raced to their ships.  
  
As wolf got in, he felt very much at home, the cockpit of the new fighter was much bigger than it's predecessor, it was super fast and very deadly, Wolf could not help but think to himself,  
  
"Prepare to die McCloud!" 


	10. Tragedy of a Friend

Chapter 9: Tragedy of a Friend  
"I see it!" Slippy squeaked as a large blip appeared on his sensors, "Vector 270. Fox, it's huge!" the amphibian stated.  
  
"Ok, thanks Slip. All aircraft move to new co-ordinates." Fox ordered, the tension now building in him as the hour approached.  
  
The Aircraft all banked in turn towards the new co-ordinates, the Arwings' silver skin shining like crystals against the deserted, red ground of the planet. All the pilots kept their eyes open and continuously scanned the heavens for any sign of Starwolf. All except Slippy, who was too busy fixing a position on his scanners, suddenly, to his absolute horror, he noticed 4 smaller blips appear on his screen, they had come from the bigger object on his sensor screen.  
  
"Fox! Four new, smaller blips have just come from the bigger one, and are heading this way!" Slippy screamed down the comm.  
  
"Looks like Starwolf have decided to show themselves." Peppy stated in his old, yet reassuring voice.  
  
"Ok Slip, calm down. Everyone keep your eyes open for the bastards!" Fox cursed, his hatred showing towards their enemies, not that the rest of the team minded, he had good reason to.  
  
A few minutes passed of quietness, finally this peace was shattered by Katt, "Bandits, three o'clock high, coming in now!" she shouted down the comm to the others.  
  
"Evasive manoeuvres. Break! Break!" Fox shouted automatically.  
  
The fighters broke off around the sky as the four Wolfen fighters broke through their previous area of sky, their blood coloured lasers shooting continuously.  
  
"Ah. Fox McCloud, how nice of you to drop by!?" Wolf's cold voice echoed in Fox's headset.  
  
"Where is she Wolf?!!" Fox shouted in response, knowing full well however Wolf would never tell him.  
  
"Oh.. aren't we the hero!? The young McCloud, it wont matter where she is where your going. You'll be seeing your dad soon Fox!" Wolf said, trying to psyche up his adversary.  
  
Wolf's fighter banked in behind Fox's Arwing and began erupting a storm of lasers onto the Arwing. Fox grit his teeth as the tracers flew past him,  
  
"Never!" He screamed to himself as he pulled as many g's as he could in the Arwing and looped in the sky to fall behind the Wolfen jet.  
  
"Lets see how you like it!" Fox whispered over the comm as he himself launched a few quick lasers bursts into the Wolfen however, they just bounced off the fighter.  
  
"Their ships are shielded too!" Slippy announced over the comm, discovering the same conclusion as Fox.  
  
"I know!" Fox answered back.  
  
A evil laugh was heard in the background from Wolf, feeling his invulnerability assured, "Is that all you've got McCloud?"  
  
The firefight continued in the sky over the base, an amass of laser filled the sky,  
  
"Now lets see who's gonna fry!" Pigma announced to his old friend. While he had Peppy's ship in his sights, he launches a charged laser.  
  
"Peppy, incoming, break old pal!" Bill warned him.  
  
Peppy banked hard left and barrel rolled as the laser reflected off his Arwing.  
  
"Dang!" Pigma cursed.  
  
At the same time, Andrew fills his sight with the pink Invader ship of the Cats' Paw. Andrew barrel rolls and gets a few lasers hits on her wing.  
  
"Dang! There's someone on my tail!" Katt screamed over the comm.  
  
"Hang on babe!" Falco, getting unusually tense, quickly made his way over to where Katt was, launching a hail of lasers, Andrew quickly broke off his attack and dropped down to the deck.  
  
"Babe, are you ok?" Falco asked, openly showing his concerned for her.  
  
"I'm fine hon, thanks." Katt said, happy to know that her blue Avian really did love and care about her.  
  
Fox interupted over the comm, "Guys. We need to take down their shields or we aint got a hope of winning" he stated looping again to evade Wolf, "Slippy, is there anyway we can send a virus to their ships?" Fox asked.  
  
"There is, but it would take time." Slippy answered.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes at least, and in case you didn't notice, I'm fighting as well!" Slippy remarked, in a cocky gesture.  
  
"Ok, Slippy, send a virus to their ships. Bill, Falco, cover Slippy, got it?" Fox ordered forcefully.  
  
"Sure Fox." Bill replied, happy to help his old friend.  
  
"..but what are you gonna do Fox?" Falco smirked, cocky as ever.  
  
"Keep Wolf busy, now go!" Fox ordered harshly. Falco decided to keep quiet after that, not wanting to stress his friend out anymore than he is now.  
  
The opposing ships twisted, twirled against each other in the ensuring dogfight. All apart from Slippy's craft, which stayed in a near enough circular orbit around the base as he played and tried to find a computer virus.  
  
"Geez Slip-Shot, how long have we gotta wait for you?!!" Falco asked, firing upon Leon's craft as it attempted to attack Slippy's ship.  
  
"Damm you ignorant bird! I am the great Leon." The lizard spoke with fury as his attack was thawed.  
  
A few more minutes passed, before a jubilant Slippy spoke, "I've got it..!"  
  
Suddenly a blood red fighter appeared from under Slippy's ship, it flew up and fired it's deadly weaponry. Laser shot it Slippy's wing and the entire wing fell off, Slippy's fighter banked violently and began to spin it's way down to the ground.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Slippy's terrified scream sounded over the comm.  
  
"SLIPPY!!" Fox shouted as he watched his best friends' ship plummet towards the ground before hitting the ground in a mighty explosion.  
  
"NOOOO..!!" Fox cried, tears swelling up in his eyes, made worse by the sound of Wolf's evil laughter heard in the background. Fox's eyes slited with hate and as he spot the Red Wolfen, he dived down, taking the Arwing to its limits to reach the other ship.  
  
"You're going straight to hell you son of a bitch!" Fox screamed over the comm, tears still in his eyes, as he pressed down the trigger on his flight stick to unleash multiple bursts of lasers towards the red Wolfen. The first burst bounced off the shield of the fighter, but the second burst penetrated and hit the stern of the ship.  
  
"Yes!!" Fox shouted. "Guys, fire at will, their shields have gone!" he annouched jubilantly over the comm, before remembering who achieved it.  
  
"Thanks Slippy." He whispered to himself, thanking his late friend.  
  
"Huh? What the heck!" Wolf babbled as he felt his ship shudder from the laser hits of his Wolfen jet, he switched on his monitor in his computer to discover to his horror, a laughing skull and crossbones looking back at him.  
  
"That green amphibian bastard!" he shouted in frustration.  
  
Falco and Bill, still shocked over the death of their friend, vowed vengeance and both attacked Leon's ship.  
  
"Argh, God damm it!" Leon cursed as laser shots hit his plane, he felt his wing collapse, his fighter shook violently and began to spin towards the ground, smoking furiously.  
  
"This cant be happening!" Leon screamed as he approached the ground in a fireball.  
  
Both Falco and Peppy watched as Leon plummeted to wards the ground "That's one down!" Peppy stated happily, feeling a duty done to his late friend.  
  
The two Arwings turned towards their next target, the Wolfen of Pigma's.  
  
Peppy announced over the com, "Falco, Katt, disengage and go catch Andrew, this little piggy is mine!" Peppy spoke, what must have been for the first time, evilly. The feline and Avian couple were quiet shocked by Peppy's tone of voice. But decided to leave him to it,  
  
"Call me if you need a hand at all old timer!" Falco offered.  
  
"Ok, I will, now go find that ape!" Peppy replied bluntly.  
  
"Good hunting." Falco answered back before him and Katt banked left in search of Andrew.  
  
Peppy raced towards the Wolfen jet, the smirks on his face growing with ever meter close he got, finally he got into range of firing.  
  
"Ready Piggy?" Peppy whispered to himself. Since Pigma's betrayal of Fox's father, James and himself to Andross all those years ago, Peppy had a crusade to make sure he shot Pigma out of the sky for personal redemption to Fox's father. Now that time was near.  
  
Peppy closed closer and closer to his prize, Pigma, in his cockpit looked up to see a Arwing filling his view.  
  
"Peppy!" Pigma squealed in horror.  
  
"This is for James!" Peppy shouted and he banked slightly and fired a hail of laser into Pigma's cockpit.  
  
"ARGHHH.!" Pigma screamed as the lasers cut through his cockpit canopy, killing him instantly. The fighter smoked furiously and exploded, Peppy closed his eyes as he flew through the debris. As he came out of the debris, Peppy suddenly felt a pang of remorse for what he had just done, he whispered to himself, "Goodbye Pigma."  
  
Falco came over the comm to disturb Peppy's thoughts, "Andrew has disappeared, I wonder if Sli." Falco cut short he speech, suddenly remembering that Slippy isn't with them anymore. He felt dreadful for forgetting his friend so soon.  
  
Meanwhile, Fox and Wolf, now without his shield protection continued to dogfight in the skies. Wolf positioned himself behind Fox's Arwing and fired, Fox's plane shook violently and seemed like it was almost screaming from pain. The Arwing was flaming greatly and the warning siren was playing inside Fox's cockpit.  
  
"You'll die, just like your amphibious friend." Wolf laughed evilly as his lasers shot into Fox's Arwing.  
  
The thoughts of failing his friend was too much, he was determined to win over Wolf, once and for all. Fox whispered into his headset, "Never." He burned his engines and corkscrewed through the air as Wolf shot past him.  
  
"What the heck!!" Wolf shouted in amazement.  
  
As Fox exited the manoeuvre, the sight of Wolf's jet greeted him on his screen. The orange vulpine's eyes fixed, "Goodbye Starwolf!" Fox said as he released a nova bomb from under his wings and it shot towards Wolf's fighter.  
  
"NOOOO..!!!!!" Screamed Wolf as the explosion tore his ship apart. A might explosion followed, that Fox had to bank hard so not to be hit.  
  
As he flew past, he sighed a relief, and looked back at the debris from Wolf's fighter, "That's was for you, Slip!", It suddenly hit him that Slip was gone. During the fight he hadn't had time to contemplate, now he had. A series of tears fell down his fury cheeks, he had shed so many tears on this day, he couldn't believe he was still capable of crying, but he could and did. One of his best friends he had ever had was gone. Fox showed a sad smile as he thought how the little frog had given his last dying breath to help the team by send the virus that ultimately won them the battle.  
  
"Fox, are you ok??" Peppy asked in a high voice, he had obviously been sorrowful too, not trusting his voice for fear of crying.  
  
Katt however, could not hide her grief, "Slippy, he's the bravest little guy I've ever know" She wept down the comm. Fox, unable to listen to Katt's wailing without crying himself, decided to switch off his comm and take off his father's headset. He had heard enough. He looked at it, thinking of how many battles he had fought wearing the old, tatty piece of equipment. He decided to put it back on for one last time. He opened the comm up.  
  
"You guys stay here, I'm off to go get my baby." Fox said quietly.  
  
"Fox? You'll need help!"  
  
"NO!" He shouted back, before calming down and talking softly, "No.. old timer, I want to go and get my girl on my own."  
  
"Ok. be careful Fox!" 


	11. Sick Happy

Chapter 10: Sick Happy  
Fox did not even allow his engines of his Arwing to shut down completely as he opened his canopy and jumped out of his cockpit. His feet touched the floor of a metallic surface of the large hanger, it was a mass of destroyed and wrecked ships strewn all over.  
  
"Fara!" Fox called out her name, hoping with all his heart for a response to his calls. The Orange vulpine noticed a small sign, covered in dust on a door. He walked over to it and rubbed off the dust with his paw, it read, "TO CREW QUARTERS".  
  
Fox automatically kicked the door opened, to be welcomed by the sight a long corridor, with numerous doors on each side. Fox, weary of his predicament, withdrew his blaster from his side.  
  
"Fara!" Fox again called his sweetheart's name, this time however not as much emotion filled his voice, knowing full well that he could be walking into a trap. As he kicked open each door one at a time, he was spookily surprised of the cleanness of the quarters. Unlike the devastation to the hanger, the crews quarters were immaculately maintained, pictures and other person items were neatly set out on the dressing table, while the bed looked like it had never been slept in. The confusing scenario began to spook Fox and his heart rate went up a beat. He quickly tried to lose his fear, knowing he had to be strong and fine his baby, Fara.  
  
He continued going down the corridor, finding each room, almost the same in it's cleanness. Finnally, he reached a metallic spiral staircase, another plaque on the wall stated it's direction, "TO THE CONTROL ROOM". Fox quickly ran up the staircase, his worry growing more and more, with every passing minute of him unable to find Fara. As he reached the control room, he was greeted by an array of flickering lights, food stuffs and empty soda bottles littered the floor. The fact that the fortress seemed be alive, but without people, again began to frighten Fox. He attempted to joke to himself to ease his fear,  
  
"What is this, the Marie Celeste?" Fox stated, knowing full well however it was a feeble joke and completely the wrong time. As he looked round, he noticed a series of doors around him, however, on of the doors had a symbol engraved in the door. He went to the door to take a close look, to his horror, it was the etched symbol of Starwolf. It's red eyes, flickering in the lights, almost intimidating the orange vulpine. Below was a small sign, he read it and gulped, "TO THE BRIG AND INTERIGATION ROOM".  
  
For the first time, Fox thought he wouldn't find Fara, not in here. It was tearing him up to think what Starwolf had done to her. Without further waiting, Fox took hold of the handle of the door, pulled it down and opened it.  
  
What greeted him was a blackened floor, unlike the rest of the place, the floor here was carpeted. The fact that place felt like it had a warm atmosphere, was quite disturbing and sick from Fox's point of view.  
  
"Fara!!" Fox called again, for the first time, hoping not to hear a reply.  
  
Meanwhile, Fara, weak from torture, hung lifeless from her chains. She wished only to die now. Her energy and hope had all but disappeared. In her half conscious brain, she heard someone call her name. At first she thought it was her mind playing games with her, trying to conger up the last of her hope for her freedom. But the voice got louder, her name was being called more and more. She had heard that voice before, it was'nt the snarling voice of Wolf and it was'nt the small and evil voice of Leon, this voice was a warmer and by the sounds, more desperate person. It suddenly hit her where she had heard the voice from before,  
  
"uhh.. Fox? Fox! FOX!!" She let out a tortured scream.  
  
Fox heard a reply, "FARA!!" Fox called, now excited of the chance of him finding her alive. He rushed to the second door along and kicked down the door. A sight that tore his heart out and made him weep, both with joy and pity welcomed him. He saw his once beautiful baby, battered, bruised and blood stained. Her once beautiful hair was now a mattered mop and her eyes were lacklustre.  
  
"Oh Fara!" Fox cried running over to her embracing her. "Oh Fara, I thought I'd lost you forever!" he cried on her. Fara, even though she was only half- conscious, couldn't help but shed tears that ran down her furry cheeks and onto Fox's fluffy head. He relased his grasp from her and withdrew his blaster and blew off her chains. She fell straight into his arms and back into his heart. They looked at each other and gave each other the biggest loving hug possible while they cried. They were so clase, it seemed that even their tears seemed to intertwine down to the floor.  
  
Fox ended their embrace by uttering those three little words that was the reason for this entire escapade, "I love you!"  
  
Fox put Fara's arm over his shoulder and helped her out of the small room and hobble out. As the two lovers got outside the door, they were greeted by a figure at the threshold at the door back to the control room. The small figure walked forward into the light, a small ape, with a blaster pointing straight at them.  
  
"Andrew!" Fox shouted.  
  
"Well done McCloud!? Aww, what have we here? A reunion, how sweet!? But I'm afraid it's going to have to be cut short." Andrew stated, "You see, I always get the last laugh, and since you killed the rest of my team, I think I owe a debt that has to be paid. So.. Goodbye Fox McCloud!" Andrew aims his blaster straight at Fox's head. Suddenly, a laser shot is heard, Andrew's eyes widen, and the ape collapses forward to the ground. Fox looks up to see a small green amphibian standing behind the dead ape.  
  
"Slippy?" Fox called, unbelieving in what he said.  
  
"Well, you did'nt think they could get rid of me that easily did you?" Slippy squeaked in his usual high pitch, girlie voice.  
  
"Slippy!" Fox screamed, rejoiced and came over to him, with Fara now in his arms. The amphibian was a little scared and quite dirty, but his large bulging eyes shined a bright as the stars.  
  
"Is she ok?" Slippy, forgetting about himself and focusing in Fox's vixen laying in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, but we need to get back now! I don't know how bad she is!" Fox said, franticly, kissing her forehead.  
  
Fara spoke quietly and weakly, "I'll be fine Fox, just take me home baby!" , she gave him a small smile to ease his nerves, even though she know it wouldn't.  
  
Fox replied, equally quietly, "Ok, babe. We're going home now!" He kissed her again, him finding unable not to give her enough affection, he had missed her so much.  
  
"We should be able to all fit in my Arwing, it might be a bit tight though." Fox stated obvious egar to get off this awful planet and back to the green, peaceful planet of Corneria.  
  
"That's Fine Fox!" Slippy gave Fox a reassuring smile, nothing could and ever will dampen his spirits.  
  
The three of them reached back to the hanger. Slippy got in behind Fox's seat, while Fox placed Fara on his lap. Fox gave Fara another kiss before closing the canopy on his cockpit. Fox started up the engines to a roar of noise generated by them. He slowly turned his fighter around and flew out of the hanger.  
  
"Fox, this is Peppy. Did you find Fara? ...Fox, come in please!"  
  
"Hello old timer. Yeah I've got my baby with me, as well as a certain green amphibian." Fox said, while looking back and giving a Slippy a smile. The first true and long smile Fox had, had for a long time.  
  
"Slippy! Your alive!" Falco shouted over the comm, "It's good to see ya buddy. It's good to see you too Fox."  
  
"Thanks Falco." Fox welcomed the support and comment. "But lets get out of here, I don't know how bad Fara is. We need to get her to a hospital!"  
  
"Ok Fox, lets go home!" Bill answered over the comm.  
  
"Well lets go then!" Katt added, overjoyed and anxious to see Fox had Fara back together.  
  
The Five ships made off out of the Titanian atmosphere and back home towards Corneria. As they left, Fox uttered some words, farewell Starwolf, rest in peace.  
  
Fara awoke to see a small fan circling above her on a white ceiling.  
  
"Ah.. good, your awake." A voice said  
  
Fara paniced. Remembering where she herd those words before.  
  
Nooooooo...!!!! She screamed.  
  
"Whoa baby, calm down, calm down." the voice said  
  
Fara turned her head to see a orange vulpine siting next to her bed.  
  
"It's me babe, Fox." Fox explained, kissing her on the lips.  
  
Fara automatically calmed down and purred at the affection.  
  
"You like that?" Fox giggled in a clam and pleasant voice.  
  
"Yes" was her reply. As fara came round more she noticed she was in a hospital, she also noticed that a a grey hare, a blue Avian falcon, a grey husky and a pink cat were also standing in the distance looking at her. They all greeted her with smiles  
  
"Welcome home Fara." Fox whispered.  
  
"Where's Slippy?" She asked, suddenly remembering his absence in the crowd.  
  
Fox pointed behind him, she looked to see a snoring frog in the bed next to her. Fara laughed before kissing Fox again, to the sound of a cheer from the others.  
  
Fara broke off the kiss and whispered into Fox's ear, "I love you Fox McCloud, and I always will!"  
  
THE END  
A last note: This story shows the anguish, mental and emotional torture Fox had to put up with when Fara disappeared from his life. I pray to God no one has to lose a love one and suffer such torment like in the story. If there is no tomorrow, love that person the most you can and give them your heart for today. You will regret it your whole life when they are gone not being able to show them how much you cared. 


End file.
